Perfect mort
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: la música siempre había sido un escape para el, cunado conoció a esa persona tan especial sus melodías tomaron otro significado, cuando lo abandono todo se volvió gris. Siempre lo perdono, siempre lo espero, nadie podía amarlo como el, y cuando volvió prometió quedarse para siempre. levix eren. one-shot.


_**Holi! Vengo a dejarles un one shot porque… solo porque si, ahora mismo trabajo en otro proyecto y continuo escribiendo los nuevos capítulos, perdón si me tardo demasiado pero entiéndanme, soy lenta xD.**_

_**Disclaimer:shingeki no me pertenece, es de esa llama xD si fuera mío todos morirían menos eren y levi y ellos tendrían un lindo bebe xD, hago esto sin fines de lucro, si me pagaran por hacerlo seguro me daría flojera y no lo haría xD**_

_******** Y tú, profundo infierno, recibe a tu nuevo señor********_

Las notas volaban, el piano sonaba cómo una verdadera obra de arte, toda la pasión de la persona oculta entre las sombras se transmitía en forma de música, parecía como si fuera un fantasma, y aun así su presencia predominaba en el ambiente, los meseros habían dejado de atender a la clientela que a su vez veían anonadados al hombre que minutos antes se había puesto de pie de su usual mesa y había caminado hacia el piano de cola situado sobre el escenario y había comenzado a hacer flotar el lugar.

_Hey, over there  
>Please forgive me<br>If I'm comin' on too strong  
>Hate to stare but you're winning<br>And they're playing my favorite song  
><em> 

_So come here a little closer  
>Wanna whisper in your ear<br>Make it clear little question  
>Wanna know just how you feel<br>_

Por arte de magia había aparecido un micrófono cerca de la boca de ese maravilloso artista quien no se había percatado del cambio hasta que su voz sonaba en los altavoces del lugar.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>'Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>_

Sonrió ante sus propias palabras, extrañado por todos los sentimientos que habían vuelto a él, quien creía haber perdido la capacidad de sentir algo.

_Hey, you might think that I'm crazy  
>But you know I'm just your type<br>I might be a little hazy  
>But you just cannot deny<em>

De pronto una mujer de cabello negro y largo entro en el lugar, extrañada por el ambiente subió su mirada y se encontró con un hombre que tocaba como si su alma dependiera de ello, unas cuantas lagrimas invadieron sus mejillas cuando presto atención a la canción que interpretaba, era _su_ canción, tantos años atrás el cantante había sido otro, ella los había visto y realmente extrañaba el brillo en sus ojos, ahora el muchacho lucia demacrado, nada más una sombra de lo que antes era, se cubrió con su bufanda y tomo asiento, disfrutando la suave y delicada melodía.

_There's a spark in between us  
>When we're dancing on the floor<br>Gimme gimme more  
>Gimme more<br>Gimme I wanna see it  
>So I'm askin' you tonight<em>

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>'Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>_

Todo seguía inmóvil, cuando el cantante y pianista subió un poco la vista y diviso entre las mesas a una chica de rasgos asiáticos quien sostenía con una mano su bufanda y con la ora lo saludaba, en respuesta hizo un ademan con la cabeza y volvió a su sentir, cantando de la manera que _él _le había enseñado, recordándolo y sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba con cada palabra, de nuevo.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>'Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>_

Bajo un poco el ritmo tan intense que había llevado hasta el momento, concentrándose en la sensación que le proporcionaban las teclas debajo de sus dedos, enfocándose en la melodía, sintiendo como si algo faltara, pero de repente se sintió completo, como si a la lejanía alguien lo impulsara a seguir con esa sensación de desesperación, como si fuera observado por pura curiosidad, así que término de la manera que lo hacía años atrás, con una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría aun cuando no sintiera ni la más mínima felicidad, aun cuando sus ojos lucían sin expresión, vacíos y grises, todos lo notaron, y les dolió, el ambiente se había vuelto melancólico y callado, sin sentido alguno, meditando cada uno de los individuos ahí que habían hecho mal en sus vidas, de que se arrepentían, sin darse cuenta de que el que más había sufrido ahí era el mismo creador de tales sensaciones. 

_Hmm-mmm  
>Would you hold it against me?<em>

Las ultimas notas, el último suspiro, la última sonrisa y todo quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a perturbar el aura que reinaba ahora en ese local, pero como si de lo más normal se tratara, como si su ultima interpretación no hubiera conmovido a nadie, el misterioso muchacho se levantó, se dirigió a su mesa, tomo su abrigo, dejo un par de billetes en la mesa y salió del lugar, lo último que sonó tras él fue la campanilla de la entrada siendo cerrada, nadie se movió, hasta que una chica de bufanda salió corriendo tras esa misteriosa figura, como si de una enamorada se tratara, no podían estar más equivocados.

La chica corrió por las calles como si no hubiera un mañana, sabiendo a donde se dirigía el misterioso hombre al cual le había tomado agrado con el paso de los años, lo encontró mientras este caminaba por una larga calle iluminada completamente por faroles, pacífica y solitaria, con una de sus manos en su abrigo y la otra con un cigarrillo a medio fumar, esperando que los caprichosos labios de su dueño se dignaran a tocarlo, gritó su nombre y el aludido solo se dio vuelta y le sonrió, se quedó esperando a que la muchacha llegara a donde él estaba y le regalo un ademan con la cabeza como lo había hecho en el bar.

-¿Cómo me encontraste Mikasa?-

-sabía que regresarías, aun cuando te pidió que no lo hicieras-

-¿tan predecible soy?-

-tu no, él lo es, ¿sabes que está aquí no?, ¿Qué volvió a parís?-

-no lo sabía, solo volví por…bueno, solo lo hice-

-el en realidad no cambia, yo tampoco así que supuse que tu no cambiarias aunque él te lo pidiera Levi, estaba en lo correcto-

-no te creas tanto, ni siquiera sé si lo encontrare ahí- dijo Levi, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su abrigo y ofreciéndole uno a la chica que aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomo dos, luego le entrego uno al de menor tamaño y encendió el propio con el encendedor que le había dado, sintió el humo bajar por su garganta y pasar a través de sus pulmones, luego lo dejo salir y siguió caminando con su acompañante.

Llegaron a su destino, se recargaron en la baranda y observaron como las luces golpeaban a la catedral de Notre Dame dándole un aire misterioso y hermoso, se quedaron un rato así hasta que el de cabellos negros se atrevió a hablar.

-¿crees que el…? digo ¿realmente crees que esta vez se quedara?-

-no lo sé, ya no tiene nada que lo ligue a Alemania, Armin le dijo que no debía de preocuparse por el así que Inglaterra tampoco parece un buen lugar, lo único que lo liga a Francia eres tú, ya no quedan más cabos sueltos, ya no tiene nada…más que a ti-

-… te tiene a ti- Una risita salió de los labios de Mikasa y se dio la vuelta, recargando su espalda en la baranda y aspirando de nuevo el humo de tabaco.

-sabe que yo puedo cuidarme sola, lo extraño y no impediré que me visite de vez en cuando pero te ama más que a nada, yo regresare a Asia mañana, solo estoy aquí para que el cumpla su promesa-

-¿Qué promesa?-entonces ambos chicos oyeron a la lejanía unos pasos que avanzaban en su dirección, cuando lograron divisar algo lo único que vieron fue una silueta, ninguno le tomo importancia así que siguieron con su plática.

-el me prometió… que nunca te abandonaría, no como la primera vez, no sabes cuánto luche para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad lo amabas, me dijo que a los de nuestra familia nos gustaba el dolor, es por eso que somos masoquistas, yo le conteste que lo único que nos gustaba eran ustedes dos-

-hablando de eso, ¿Cómo está la chica?, ¿la has vuelto a ver?-

-solo una vez, mientras paseaba por el centro de Berlín, no sabes la alegría que me embargo, la bese y le susurre lo que antes no le pude decir, pero… ella no estaba convencida, aun hoy duda de que en verdad la ame-

-¿Qué más esperabas?, también la abandonaste, la diferencia es que tu volviste por annie para nunca más separarte de ella, al parecer los alemanes son difíciles de convencer ¿no crees?-

-ja, lo son- la chica dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo tiro por la orilla, viendo como el Sena se lo llevaba.

-yo me voy, fue un gusto encontrarte otra vez, si lo perdonas dale un fuerte golpe de mi parte y un beso de mama, sé que ella lo hubiera querido así-

-Sabes que lo volveré a perdonar-

-sí, lo sé, por eso mismo te deseo la mejor de las suertes, esta vez cuando diga que se va a marchar… detenlo, haz que entre en razón, no vuelvas a cruzarte de brazos, si alguien aquí se lo merece eres tú-

-lo hare- entonces la chica lo abrazo y Levi correspondió, ambos habían sufrido mucho, de diferentes maneras aquel idiota los había lastimado, Mikasa le susurro al odio un "suerte", luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó por la misma dirección por donde habían llegado, el chico solo se dio vuelta y encendió otro cigarro, jalando el humo y volviendo a sacarlo por su nariz, admirando la catedral y sintiéndose cada vez con menos esperanzas de que el menor apareciera.

Entonces dos manos se apoderaron de su cadera mientras la nariz de aquel personaje se hundía en las hebras negras que tenía por cabello el más pequeño, este al verse sorprendido dio un respingo, pero entonces lo invadió ese olor particular a canela y pino que siempre le había parecido tan reconfortante.

-hola-

-hola-

-¿me extrañaste?-

-no preguntes cosas innecesarias-

-ja, ¿Cómo está mi hermana?-

-bien, molesta contigo al igual que todos los que conoces-

-deberías de tener más tacto-

-vete a la mierda-entonces el chico dio vuelta a su pareja y lo aprisiono contra la baranda, mientras le plantaba un beso intenso, cuando se separó de su amante este solo ladeo la cabeza y le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-¿volverías a apartarme?-

-yo no te aparte, te fuiste porque lo consideraste adecuado-

-y me arrepiento de ello-

-no-

-¿Qué?-

-no te arrepientas, ¿recuerdas que te dije? , no está mal que tomes una decisión por tu cuenta, pero…-

-…asegúrate de que no te arrepientas de haberla tomado, y de vivir con esa decisión-

-¿puedes vivir con esa decisión?-

-sabes que no-

-entonces no la debiste tomar desde un principio-

-sabes por qué la tomé, no podía dejar las cosas a medias, tú me enseñaste que debía de terminar todo lo que empezaba-

-¿hace cuánto te enseñe eso?-

-hace dos mil años-

-ahora me arrepiento-

-ven, vámonos, no pienso volver a alejarme, se lo prometí-

-lo sé, me lo dijo-

-vamos entonces, todo está hecho, arregle todo lo que quedaba por revisar, incluso tus pendientes terminaron volviéndose míos, visite la tumba de petra y le deje flores, le dije que sentía no haber podido salvarla en esa vida y que tu lamentabas no haberla salvado en esta-

-ja, como si eso fuera a revivirla-

-no, pero lo importante es que ella puede estar en paz sabiendo que nos arrepentimos, que nuestro egoísmo valió la pena y que su muerte no fue en vano-

-suficiente-

.-está bien, entonces… ¿nos vamos?-

-¿ahora a donde me vas a llevar?-

-donde tú quieras, esta vez tú decidirás nuestro destino-

-eso es nuevo-

-esta es una vida nueva, te prometo felicidad, la que no te pude dar en ese tiempo-

-yo te prometo…que esta vez poder salvarte, que estaré a tu lado de nuevo-

-¿esta es tu decisión?-

-sí, sin arrepentimientos-

-sin arrepentimientos-

Ambas figuras desaparecieron entre las sombras, tomadas de la mano, esperanzadas, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir y reflejaba sus rayos en el rio, quizás y esta vida fue más complicada que las otras, los sentimientos en esta vida eran más importantes, no debían matar, ya no lo necesitaban, ahora todo dependía de ellos, sus decisiones las tomaban por cuenta propia, por eso aquellos dos hombres decidían día a día seguir amándose, sin dejar atrás lo que fueron, sin olvidar el dolor que ambos se provocaron, recordando como lastimaron a su pareja, pero perdonando cada falla, cada error, para aceptarse tal y como eran, y enfrentarse a todo lo que les deparaba el futuro, uno futuro que sabían era el mismo para ambos.

_**Buenooo! Perdón por sacar esto tan de repente pero solo salió de mí después de leer un one-shot de una amiga mía, a la cual dedico este one-shot, brenda te amooo! Jajaja xD, nadie se acerque a mi vida, es mia! Ok no xD.**_

_**La cancion es "hold it against me" de Britney spears, cover de sam tsui.**_

_**Sé que ya había usado esta canción pero simplemente es demasiado Hermosa :3, nos vemos.**_

_**Para aclarar este fic iba a ser uno donde erencito muriera pero simplemente no podía matarlo, es demasiado besho xD.**_


End file.
